Meeting Ambrosia
by Ultimafangirl
Summary: Having arrived in Selphia the kids of the latest killing game have decided to try and start a new life together. But then Gonta makes a new friend. Hinted at spoilers for NDRV3. Currently a one-shot that might be expanded on in the future. No pairings at the moment.


It had been a few weeks since the sixteen of them showed up in Selphia. Though none of them knew just how they had managed to end up there, although Angie did have a theory, they had all decided to make the best of it. And part of doing so was their decision to stick together. To try to get to know each other and become friends again without Monokuma and the threat of horrible death hanging over their heads.

Though that idea did have some setbacks. There was no place in the town quite large enough to fit the entire group after all. They had to be separated for a while, in various vacant houses, until a house was built that could hold all of them just on the outside of the town.

It was a decently sized place. Even if there were only three rooms. The first room functioned as a sitting room/dining room/kitchen. While the other two rooms served their roles as bedrooms: one for the guys and one for the girls.

The time together, even if they had all agreed to this, was awkward at first. However, in time, they did adjust. Not only were they reforming the friendships they had made before. But they were also recovering nicely. The phantom pains that plagued the majority of them had mostly faded into nothingness. And the night terrors, while still a problem from time to time, had faded as well with each others support.

* * *

One day, with the chores done and everyone off doing their own things, Gonta decided to go for a walk in Yokmir Forest. Which wasn't unusual for him of course, even after everything he never really lost his love for insects and nature. He had little to worry about. The insect monsters had never bothered him once and the other monsters could do little harm to him as well. So into the forest he went.

He smiled at the ants and the beetles when he noticed something odd. While there were plenty of butterflies to be found in the forest; today their numbers seemed even greater than usual. So Gonta decided to take a look into that. Following the butterfly swarms carefully he was eventually led to what appeared to be a giant pupa.

Gonta was fascinated of course. This pupa was about the size of a human, larger than the giant ants or beetles that regularly roamed Yokmir Forest. And, of course, far larger than the butterflies that flew around it. Unfortunately he was unprepared to take a closer look at it, he had only intended on taking a walk after all, so he decided he would have to come back later.

* * *

"Later" ended up taking longer than Gonta had planed though. There was some excitement in Selphia. First that a princess who had lost her memory appeared. The princess, named Frey, had spoken to everyone in and out of town that day. Gonta made sure to thank her for taking the time to speak to him of course. Then the next day a prince named Arthur arrived as well. Though Gonta didn't really understand everything that was going on in the castle he was happy to have a chance to make new friends.

Then the weather turned south. They were advised to not wander too far from the town for a while and Gonta was forced to put his plans off further. But finally the weather was sunny again and Gonta could once again head out to the forest. This time he was prepared.

Sort of. He was not prepared for the fact that the chrysalis to have hatched while he was gone. And he was definitely not prepared for the sight in front of him. To his surprise the insect that floated around was far more humanoid than he had ever expected. It seemed to have the appearance of a young girl, albeit one with green hair, dark purple wings and antenna. Some sort of grotesque flower-looking things seemed to function as a skirt and their thorny vines traveled down her legs.

She didn't seem to notice him at first, instead choosing to take in her surroundings. But when she did she flew at him with a speed that would have caught Ryoma off guard. But Gonta stood his ground and she stopped right in front of him. She seemed almost curious as she circled him, as if trying to figure out what he was doing there. It took a moment for the shock to wear off but Gonta quickly remembered his manners and straightened up to introduce himself.

"My name is Gonta Gokuhara and-" She backed away at his words. Gonta was worried that he may have scared her off. But she came back, looking at him curiously again, when she suddenly started making a buzzing sort of noise. Gonta nodded in understanding and smiled "Oh! It's very nice to meet you Ambrosia!"

Ambrosia flew around him again before smiling at his words and flying off.

* * *

Gonta continued to visit Ambrosia in the days after that. While she never really would allow herself to come too close, she had yet to attempt to attack him. But she would travel outside of the deepest part of the forest to greet him sometimes.

And today was one of those days. Gonta just arrived in the forest when Ambrosia approached. Gonta was smiling as he greeted his friend. "Good morning Ambroisa!" Ambrosia flew around him like she usually did before following him at her usual distance. "Gonta told all his friends about you!"

This, however, made Ambrosia stop in her tracks. She tilted her head at him curiously and Gonta found himself trying to backpedal. "Gonta told his friends that he met a friendly monster! But..." Gonta trailed off, looking sheepish. "Ventuswill did seem upset for some-"

At Ventuswill's name Ambrosia suddenly changed. She grabbed her head and the buzzing sounds became more erratic. Gonta ran toward her, hoping to calm her down. But his attempts did nothing and instead she lashed out and attacked.

Gonta took the full force of the attack and was knocked back toward the cliff's edge. Ambrosia seemed to turn red with anger and she flew at him again. Not wanting to hurt a friend, Gonta quickly dodged her. Only for his foot to slip.

For a moment Gonta seemed to hang in the air. His mind raced back to the last time he had felt this way, with his feet off the ground. Then he fell. Ambrosia flew toward him, this time with worry on her face, but he fell faster than she could fly.

* * *

When Gonta came to his head was hurting. His vision was blurred but he couldn't tell if it was from the fall or simply from the fact that his glasses had fallen from his face. He couldn't deny he was stuck though. He could hardly see to get out of where he was after all. And unfortunately, he had yet to fully master the teleportation spell that the others were able to use so easily. Though, admittedly, using it in his current condition was probably not the smartest idea.

"You're ok!" A girl's voice, one that Gonta couldn't recognize, called out. Gonta turned in her direction but with everything blurry he couldn't make much out. A pair of hands quick grabbed his wrist and started to pull. "Come on! Everyone's worried about you!" The strange girl continued to pull and Gonta followed behind her. There were times where he could have sworn he sensed a monster nearby but the two of them were ignored. Gonta had questions of course but for some reason he couldn't seem to make himself ask them. Then after who knows how much wandering-

"Gonta!"

"What happened!? Are you hurt!?"

"We've been worried sick! Why didn't you teleport!"

"What happened to your glasses?" Gonta was quickly surrounded by his friends. They had been searching for him and they were checking to make sure he was ok. In the noise and minor bit of celebrating though, the strange girl had disappeared.

* * *

Between making sure that he recovered completely and having to get new glasses Gonta wasn't allowed to do much for a while. But finally after replacing his glasses, and promising the others that he wouldn't scare them like that again, Gonta went back to Yokmir Forest. But this time he was surprised to see that he wasn't the only one there. Forte and Frey were had just destroyed a monster portal when they saw him approach.

"Good morning Gokuhara."

"Good morning Gonta! Are you feeling better?" The two of them greeted him and Gonta was quick to return their politeness.

"Good morning! Yes, Gonta is feeling much better today! Thank you for asking!"

"That's good to hear." Forte spoke up with a smile before her expression turned serious again. "The forest can be dangerous if you're not prepared."

"That's why we're here." Frey spoke up this time. "Venti- I mean, Lady Ventuswill asked us to take care of a monster that's been causing trouble. This way we won't have to worry about something like that happening again." Gonta nodded at her words and they soon split off as a group of orcs had appeared. While Frey and Forte fought, Gonta headed on to visit Ambrosia. He was hoping to apologize for upsetting her last time he visited.

In no time at all he arrived at the same place he had met Ambrosia. She quickly flew down to greet him, but this time her expression was different. Gonta couldn't quite place it but he quickly bowed. Before he could get a chance to apologize though a voice spoke up behind him.

"Gonta! Get away!" Frey and Forte came rushing past him. Frey swung her sword at Ambrosia. The attacked missed and Ambrosia flew out of her reach. It took barely a second for Gonta to get in-between her and the other two.

"What are you doing!?" Forte and Frey both took a step back. They weren't used to seeing Gonta angry. This was a shock to the both of them. Forte recovered quickly and stepped forward.

"Gokuhara, this monster has attacked someone. We need to send it back to the Forest of Beginnings."

"No! It wasn't-"

"Gonta! I'm sorry!" Frey bowed her head to him. "But if we don't send it back it could hurt someone else! Venti asked us to do this so we can keep everyone-" An erratic buzzing sound quickly silenced Frey. The three of them looked up at Ambrosia. She was shaking and holding her head again. Then suddenly she appeared to flash red and flew straight at Frey.

"Look out!" Gonta was frozen at the sight in front of him. Forte had moved to protect Frey, and her sword had gone through Ambrosia. Shaking, Gonta fell to his knees at the sight. His skin itched and he could feel a pain he wished he could forget pierce through him. But he couldn't make himself look away. Forte pulled her sword out of Ambrosia who started to shake for a moment. Then her wings stopped and she fell to the ground.

There was a flash of light that blinded all three of them for a moment. And when it cleared Ambrosia was gone. And in her place was a young girl with green hair.

* * *

Wow it's been a while. Well, I have a new crossover OTP now. Though I'm not sure if I'll write much more on these two yet. I guess it just depends on how well they're received.


End file.
